The Gift of Trust
by sbishoff
Summary: Sometimes you just have to trust.


Author's Notes: This is a work of fiction and is not for profit. It is in answer to a challenge.

The Gift of Trust

By Susan Bishoff

Trust seemed like such a simple thing until you gave it to someone. It was never easy to earn, but once it is, it is truly a gift. Once you began to trust someone it opened you up to all kinds of hurt and disappointments. Those thoughts and many others were going through Judge Milton C. Hardcastle's mind as he studied the file in front of him. He was trying to gather the facts he and his young assistant Mark McCormick would need to start their case, but was instead finding his thoughts turning to the younger man himself and the decision he had made earlier today.

'_Maybe I shouldn't have let him go alone'_ he thought only to follow it with, '_No, you had to start trusting him sometime.'_ Hardcastle let out a deep sigh as he tried to stop the opposing arguments that kept assaulting him as he waited for the younger man to return. He hadn't given it too much thought at first, but the longer the ex-con was gone, the more the familiar doubts crept in. _'You told him it would be six months before you trusted him, and it's only been three,_' he thought, and then countered with, '_Yes but he's proven himself time and again.'_ As soon as he negated one thought another one would arise to cause him to question his earlier decision. _"He probably didn't even go where he told you he was,' _passed through the jurist's mind, only to be nulled by the next thought. _"If I can trust him with my life, then surely I can trust him at his word.'_ Those thoughts were quickly followed by '_He's been gone a long time. He could be miles from here by now,' _to which he countered, '_No, the kid said he would be gone for hours, probably until early evening. It's still too early to worry."_

Hardcastle hated second guessing himself like this, and grunted his dissatisfaction. He turned to the file and concentrated on the facts before him for a few more minutes until another thought broke his attention. _'It would have been easy to have Frank run by and make sure he was where he was supposed to be. After all, you were wrong before.'_ The judge slammed his fist on the desk in frustration, and said aloud, "The kid told me where he was going and he would be back. That's all I need to know. He will come back. I know he will."

With that final argument, the jurist returned to his file, and put all thoughts of Mark and the possibility that he would run out of his mind. Soon he found himself immersed in the facts and information in the file, and lost track of time.

000000

Meanwhile on the PCH, Mark McCormick was enjoying the feeling of freedom he had experienced today. His thoughts traveled to the race and party he had just attended. This race had been very important to him, and he was glad the judge let him go. It had been a charity event to raise money for the local children's hospital that took place every year. Mark had taken part in it before he had gone to prison, and before Flip had been killed had been looking forward to it again. He wanted to be there today because he knew Barbara was going to attend, and he knew it would be hard for her without her father there. Flip loved this race and everything it stood for, and had helped organize the start of the race when he moved to California years before. There had been talk of not doing it this year because Flip was gone, but Mark and Barbara had argued that he would want it to continue. So as hard as it was to be there without him standing beside them, the event went on as scheduled. There were a few time today that Mark had felt Flip's presence with them today. He could tell Barbara felt it too as he stood beside her and offered his support. The race this year raised more money than it had in the past, and that was something Mark was very happy for.

The celebration party afterward was great. He connected with friends that he hadn't seen since Flip's funeral and some who come to town only for this race each year. He did have to explain that he couldn't race anymore because of what happened. He still felt ashamed at admitting he messed up, but it wasn't as bad as it could have been. Some of the men were uncomfortable with it, and they would wander off, but he found some of his friends still wanted to keep in touch. He and Barbara had a good talk about Flip and what today would have meant to him. They were both happy to see each other, and that the race had been a success. Mark reassured her that he really was okay with the judge, and he meant it. He could see the relief on her face when he told her.

After the party, he had driven Barbara back to her hotel, and told her how much it meant to him that she was here today. He didn't think he could have made it through the race without her there. She told him that she felt the same, and that maybe next year he could bring the judge. Mark had smiled and told her that he might just do that. They then said their goodbyes and promised to keep in touch.

Now as he drove back toward Gulls-Way, Mark found his thoughts turning to the jurist, and the trust he had placed in him today. _'I know he didn't have to let me go, but I'm glad he did. I don't think I could have missed this. It meant too much to Flip for me not to go. I'm just glad the judge understood. And instead of letting me go by myself, he could have insisted he come with me, and even though I wouldn't have minded if he came, I'm also thankful he didn't. Today was hard and I wouldn't have felt comfortable if I had cried like I did with him there. I would have been so embarrassed if he saw me like that. Besides, by letting me go, I know that he trusts me, and that feels better than anything has in a long. I know it would have been so easy to take Freddie up on his offer to stay tonight, but I have to get home. I told the judge I would be home and he trusts me to be there. Now that he trusts me, I'm not doing anything to mess that up.'_ He thought as he continued on to the place that has in such a short time become home to him. His heart was light as he let the feeling of the judge's trust fill him with warmth. Yes, today had been difficult, and he deeply missed his friend and knew he would for a long time. But the trust given to him by Hardcastle helped him find happiness in the day as well. That trust was a gift that he knew was not easily given, but would be always treasured and protected.

000000

Hearing the familiar roar of the Coyote's engine in the drive, Hardcastle closed the file before him and let a smile come to his face. _'I knew you'd come home, kiddo,'_ he thought as he stood and started for the door. '_Better go see how the kid is. I know this had to be a rough day for him,_' he thought as he walked from the den. His last thought as he left the room was that yes, trust opened you up to disappointments, but when given to the right person, it could bring you great joy as well.

The end


End file.
